Prince Charming
by Ranger of the Forest
Summary: Raven didn't know what she was doing, bringing him here. This whole evening had been a mistake, they should've just stayed at the Tower like they were supposed to. Being with him like this made her want to do things she knew she'd regret.


**Hey y'all, so this is my first (published) Robrae story on here, and I'm excited to write for one of my all time favorite couples and first real ship 3 This story is actually something I started a while ago, but I found it and decided to publish it and see how it goes. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, for now I'm just going where the story takes me. Enjoy :)**

.~.

She had always known they were going to be a couple. The way he looked at her whenever she walked into a room. Her smile whenever he led the team through their combat drills. Everyone in and outside of the tower knew it. It was inevitable, in a way. He was the perfect picture of a strong and stalwart leader. She was the spitting image of a charming and endearingly naïve princess (her actually being one helped with that image of course). Together they just...made sense. At least, according to society's standards. And if Raven had learned anything from her years of near constant cynicism, it was that society's ways always won out, and this situation was no exception.

Yet...she still had a small glimmering of hope, that maybe one time, this time, things could be different. Raven knew it was foolish, and she tried to push it out of her mind. Entertaining such thoughts would only lead to more hurt and even heartbreak, something she definitely did not need any more of in her life. But her emotions had other plans, and Raven found herself more entangled than she had dreamed she would be.

From the moment she met Robin, she could tell that he was, as cliché as it sounded, special. He carried an impressive air of authority around him for one still so young, and was fiercely dedicated to defending those around him. She supposed that as these were characteristics she appreciated, these particular qualities endeared him to her in a way no one else ever could. It was his first attack on the carefully guarded walls she had placed around her heart.

Attack number two happened when he was the only other Titan to share her suspicion of Terra, the Sherlock to her Watson. If nothing else, they had always made a great team. Attack number three was when she got a glimpse into his mind and saw the face behind the guarded mask. Vulnerability in one so confident and bold made him even more alluring (there was no better word to describe it). Robin's most devastating attack came when he risked everything to save her from Slade, her father, and herself. Even if it was his duty as their team's leader, he had given her hope in a time when she had none, and in more ways than he knew...

She tried not to make too much of it, his concern for her. Raven knew that what he felt was at best brotherly affection, or that of a dear friend. Nothing romantic at all, not like his feelings for Star. She couldn't keep herself from imagining what it would be like, to have him look at her in that way, to reach out his hand to connect with hers under the dinner table. It was silly and frivolous and all of these other stereotypical girly things that were not at all her. Raven considered herself a fairly rational being, and as such it was beneath her dignity to continue to harbor feelings that could only ever be unrequited.

She could usually manage to subdue her emotions after several hours of intense meditation, but bits and pieces of them would still reemerge when she least expected them. It did not help that when their three other teammates were called away to aid Titans East manage a massive prison bust, a reluctant Raven was left behind to help the injured Robin.

The day went by rather uneventfully. Robin was still recovering from a sprained ankle that had kept him out of action for the past few days, so he stayed sprawled out on the couch. Raven sat near by, reading one of her school books (She had been teaching herself some of the standard subjects. The whole superhero thing made attending a regular school rather impossible.) Occasionally she went to the kitchen to fix herself a cup of tea or a snack, or bring Robin some nourishment. They didn't talk much; didn't have to, really. And that's one of the things Raven loved most about Robin. She could be herself around him, a better version of herself even. With the others she often felt like an actor, reading lines in a script written by people unfamiliar with who she really was. The boy wonder had been to hell and back to save her, and that was something no other person could say. Their understanding transcended words and indeed even actions. It was a mental synchronicity the likes of which Raven had not experienced for a long time.

Which is why, right at six o'clock in the evening, Raven stood, and went over to the Titan's home phone to order pizza. Usually they would go out, fellow team members there or not, but Robin's injury made that rather impossible.

"Put that phone down, Rae." Robin said, not even turning his head from the TV screen. "I'm not spending another minute cooped up in here when we could be out enjoying the nice summer weather."

Make that an improbable. Raven quirked her eyebrow at this, a slight smile tugging at her mouth. Since when had Robin been so attentive to the weather?

As if he could sense her staring at him, Robin craned his head around over the top of the sofa and wheedled some more. She quickly wiped any trace of a smile away from her face.

"Cmon Raven, my foot's basically healed at this point. Me staying home was a formality, I can manage fine." Again Raven raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be the judge of that. If you can make it to the door without support from any object or piece of furniture, you can go out." Robin grinned, and turned back around, preparing to leave his makeshift nest. He was probably right about his foot, but she wasn't about to tell him that. Messing with Robin was too much fun.

Although he was a little shaky, Robin did indeed make it to the common area door. He lifted his arms in triumph and began to wobble slightly, before making a admirable recovery. Raven clapped.

.~.

 **I hope you guys like that, even though my writing's probably changed a lot since then *laughs* I'd appreciate feedback of any kind, as I'm always looking for ways to improve as a writer. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
